nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bus Driver
The Bus Driver is a robot Bus Driver introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. He is a non-playable character in the Zombies mode, TranZit. Appearance Despite having survived the rockets that hit Earth at the end of Moon, the Bus Driver looks no better than his beaten Bus. His uniform is nothing more than a tattered and torn blue rag draped over his torso, and anything used to hide his face has been torn away, revealing his brass-yellow skull and glowing blue eyes. His left arm is completely gone, while the remains of his right arm hangs limply, suggesting that he may be hard-wired into the Bus' steering system. The only article of clothing he wears that is not damaged is his Driver hat. If he is attacked by a player, his eyes will turn red Abilities The Bus Driver can be harassed by the player, either by shooting or knifing him. If harassed multiple times, he will open the doors and begin to rock the Bus in an attempt to eject the passengers from the vehicle. Failing that, he will immediately leave an area after arriving and dropping them off. He also has the ability to lock the vehicle's doors to prevent anyone from getting inside if his current passengers are being a nuisance. If an EMP Grenade is thrown at him, he will turn off for a few minutes, stopping the bus. The Avogadro can also zap the bus' battery, with the same result of deactivating the bus. If the bus has been halted by either of these methods, players can instantly jump-start the bus by placing a Turbine anywhere near it. Personality The Bus Driver is programmed to show some emotion. He happily greets players that climb aboard the Bus while it is at a stop, and does not take kindly to him or his Bus being attacked or damaged. If he is hit, he threatens and insults the player who attacked him. If the player continuously ignores the Bus Driver's threats, he will attempt to either throw the passengers out, lock the doors or ignore stops. When zombies climb onto the Bus, he will alert the players of their presence in the area. Quotes Trivia *The Bus Driver appears to be faulty. He often mistakes the names of the bus stops with variable locations, such as the Grand Canyon, the HAARP Research Station or Hawaii. *His bus driver's hat shows the word "BLOODHOUND" (a reference to Greyhound buses) and a metal bar with the numbers "1104." *"JD" is scrawled on the left hand side of his base. *Even though he was made before the zombie apocalypse, he seems to know about the river of lava after Town. **He also seems to acknowledge the existence of zombies, as he often makes sarcastic comments about the undead chasing the bus. *The bus driver and his bus originally hail from Colorado; this can be seen if one looks at the bus license plate. Category:Green Run Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II